Demonic Dragon Reinforcement
A very powerful Zero Numbering reinforcement skill. Description Demonic Dragon Reinforcement is a top-grade Reinforcement skill. Reinforcement skills have great balance but its strength is inferior to offensive skills and its resistances are inferior to defensive skill. Perceptions increased with reinforcement is inferior to perception skills. Demonic Dragon Reinforcement excels in the 3 aspects of a Reinforcement skill: * Amplification: Reinforces a person's body and runes. * Mana Reinforcement: Amplifies the durability and strength of an artifact covered in the reinforcement. * Special skill is a special ability every Reinforcement skill has. Reinforcements are basically something that helps a human imitate something stronger than them. Demonic Dragon Reinforcement reinforces and protects the user's entire body, including their muscles, bones, and tendons. Runes are amplified while regeneration increases. It can help recover the silver liquid from the <Body Enhancement Surgery> which in turn helps the healing process of the body. When used, translucent gold and dark light surrounds the user. The light can protect the user from the environment such as toxic water and lava as well as brighten dark areas. By using mana, the light can be molded into any shape a person wants and can reinforce artifacts by spreading the light onto it. However, if an artifact is bad then it wouldn't be able to withstand the power of the reinforcement and would lose its durability fast, until it breaks. The light can be focused onto a single point, greatly enhancing a weapon's power. It was obtained after Kang Hansoo defeated a weakened Red-Runes Demonic Dragon in the secret final dungeon, a dungeon that forces a person to fight the strongest being they have ever seen, alone. The dungeon was located at the very end of the Tutorial. Reinforcement skills' mastery rises faster when the user's body is strained while using them. Hansoo was able to increase the mastery by continuously facing against beings much stronger than himself and by facing against harsh environments around him. Upon mastery, one can become a Transcendent. The dark-gold translucent energy evolves and compresses to form thin scales. When the skill was suppressed by Pandemic Blade's spores, the energy resembled silk rather than scales. When the skill is fully unleashed, the user's muscles will bulge up and another heart will appear. The 2 hearts will pump blood throughout the body at a crazy rate. An extremely thin layer of transparent scales will appear and cover the user's skin. Two horns will grow out of the user's head. The horns aren't large but it clearly indicates one's difference from humans. It is the first skill Hansoo raises to Transcendence. Abilities Hansoo is able to use the special ability, <'Racial Metamorphosis'>, due to the combination of the skill itself and the [[Seven Stars|'Seven Stars']] trait. <'Racial Metamorphosis'> of the Demonic Dragon Reinforcement turns the user's body into one of a different existence. It gives the user the abilities of a Demonic Dragon, giving the user enormous physical abilities, extra regeneration, the bones of a dragon, the muscle structures of a dragon, the scales of a dragon, and 3 hearts allowing the user to be near unkillable. The user looks like a human from the outside but the insides become completely different. An extremely thin and transparent layer of golden scales appears on the user's body. The perfectly balanced body of the dragon race can withstand fatal poison while constantly pushing it out of the body. puts extreme strain on the body so cooldown is needed to generate 3 hearts else the user will only have 2 hearts the next time the special ability is used. Site Navigation Category:Skill